1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a docking station for a notebook computer, more particularly to a docking station that facilitates detaching of the notebook computer from the docking station.
2. Description of the Related Art
A docking station is used with a notebook computer as a way of expanding the functions of the notebook computer. Because the docking station is connected electrically and mechanically to the notebook computer, there is always a need to facilitate detaching of the notebook computer from the docking station.